Minuet in G
by majorfangirl
Summary: Because every conman needs a good pair of shoes. A series of random and pointless drabbles for The Music Man, mostly humor, romance, and craziness. And, of course, Marold.
1. Yee Gods!

**A/N: Completely useless drabbles for my current favorite musicals. Some might be fluffy, some might be humor-filled, others, though there will be few of these, might have a touch of angst or tragedy in them.**

"Zaneeta, thank you for looking after little Kimberly today. I hope she wasn't too much trouble," Marian Hill said, taking her daughter from the teenager.

"Oh, not at all. Remember, if you two ever need a babysitter, Tommy and I are always happy," Zaneeta replied.

"Thank you," Harold said, smiling at her before looking at his daughter fondly.

Kimberly Amaryllis Hill was an extremely loved two-year-old amongst River City. Between Mrs. Paroo, Winthrop and Amaryllis Paroo, Marcellus and Ethel Washburn, and Tommy and Zaneeta Djilas, the proud parents almost never got the girl to themselves.

"Oh, by the way, you two are in for a surprise," Zaneeta said.

Confused, the two went home and watched Kimberly playing on the floor, stacking blocks. The blocks suddenly toppled over and Kimberly squeaked, "Yee gods!"

"Oh no, not another one!"

**A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist. And, yeah, pretty much everyone is married now! Yay!**


	2. Just A Girl

**A/N: Yes, I just wrote some W/A fluff. Because you know the couple needs more development. I might even write a fic for it someday.**

Right now, she's just a girl. Right now, she's just your best friend. Right now, she's the person who you want to show frogs to. Right now, she's just one of the guys.

Someday, you'll start to feel funny around her. Someday, you'll wonder why you don't think of her as one of the guys. Someday, you'll start to notice things about her that you never did before, like how soft her hair is or how sweet her eyes are when she takes her glasses off.

Someday, you'll want to take her out on dates. Someday, you'll start to get even stranger feelings around her. Someday, you'll begin to realize that she's been there all this time and it took you too long to notice.

But now, she's just a girl, she's just your best friend, she's the person you want to show frogs to, she's just one of the guys. Right now, she's just Amaryllis and your just Winthrop, but someday you'll be so much more.

**A/N: Fluffaaayyyy! Review, darlings!**


	3. Greg?

**A/N: This one is very short and pointless, but I'm me. By the way, I now have an end for this planned: ON DRABBLE ONE HUNDRED! If, you know, I don't get lazy like I normally do. This contains some mentions of Marold and Marcellus/Ethel.**

Oh, what a fun night it had been, out with Marian, Marcellus, and Ethel. The four had had a great time and they had already taken Ethel home. Marian's home was in sight, and though they pretended not to be, Winthrop and Mrs. Paroo were waiting up for them.

Marian laughed and muttered to herself, "Mama…"

"Well, you better not keep them waiting," Harold said, kissing her goodbye and turning to walk off with Marcellus.

Now, he had been doing good with remembering his new name, but that night, he slipped and said, "Gee, Greg, that sure was fun!"

Harold cringed and hoped that she hadn't heard.

"Greg?" Marian asked.

Crap.

**A/N: Because you know it was bound to happen sooner or later.**


	4. Wrong Musical

**A/N: Do you even understand how pointless this was? I don't even know what possessed me to write this and I think I need to be stabbed for this.**

The townspeople of River City were absolutely furious. They could not believe that they had been tricked! All this time they had thought that Harold Hill was a nice man. There was only one thing to do now and that was find him.

"Track down this murderer!" a girl with dark brown hair sang out. Everyone stared at her before her redheaded friend leaned toward her and whispered, "Wrong musical."

**A/N: Yes, I just went there.**


	5. More Reasons To Love

**A/N: Sitting in science class, thinking of someone, stalking them in my mind. Finally, I couldn't help but write some Marold fluff, giving Marian my thoughts. I really shouldn't have, but I'm a crazy, infatuated girl. I have my reasons for giving Harold different looks than he has in the movies.**

Marian Paroo was going to do this. She was going to confess her feelings. She took in a breath, wondering if she could do it. He made her heart beat in ways it never before, he made her feel like skipping and letting out a loud carefree laugh in the middle of the library. He made her giddy and dizzy when she would normally look down on people who got that way over men.

She looked at him and that alone made her ready to float away. Slightly curly black hair, piercing, determined brown eyes, a face that even she, one with a large vocabulary, couldn't find the words to describe. Right now he was smiling. His smile was something on its own. Even in a small smirk, it still had an immense power over her.

But his looks were nothing. Powerful as they were, they were absolutely nothing. She hadn't fallen in love with him because she thought he was attractive, she hadn't even noticed that he was until she had fallen. No, she loved him because even if he wasn't the best of men, being a fake, he had good in his heart. He had changed every single person in River City, changed everyone for the better. He had even managed to make those annoying women see her in a good light.

He had even made her brother come out of his shell. She had so much to thank him for and more reasons to love him than to hate him. Yes, she could confess. She opened her mouth and she began to sing.

"There were bells on the hill, but I never heard them ringing…no, I never heard them at all…Till there was you."

**A/N: Love Marold fluff. Love fluff in general! Yay!**


	6. It Won't Last

**A/N: It's about time I wrote another one. I got this random idea during our ridiculously long practice in which I learned that I really don't like our dance for 76 Trombones. But that's way beside the point. I was also listening to The Telephone Hour from Bye Bye Birdie way too much. Set during Shipoopi.**

Maude, Alma, and Mrs. Squires squealed with delight when Eulalie managed to drag George out to dance, then turned their attention to their youngest friend, Ethel, and a certain man by the name of Marcellus Washburn.

"They're so cute together!" Alma gushed.

"Look at them dancing!" Maude crooned.

"Can't you just feel their love all the way over here?" asked Alma.

"Oh, of course!" Mrs. Squires agreed.

"They won't be together very long," Maude said, shaking her head

"Oh, definitely not!" Alma agreed, nodding.

"Look at the way they look at each other! _Definitely _not true love," Mrs. Squires said with a nod.

**A/N: Because I'm me. Yes, that's my reason. You should be able to under this crap pile by now.**


	7. Failure

**A/N: Okay, so I'm ditching this account in favor of The Music Woman (my new account! :D Check it out and vote in the poll there). I will only update some things here, the drabble series included. So, on with the drabble!**

Was it all a failure? After all, he wouldn't be scamming anyone else, wouldn't be ruining his life anymore. He would stay in one place and wouldn't be a bother anymore, so was it really a failure?

Yes. Yes, it was a failure. He didn't _deserve_ to be accepted like that, he didn't _deserve_ a happy ending. After all the things he had done to people, he deserved to punished, to finally be the one suffering.

Sure, Charlie could work a little better now (if, by some miracle, he hadn't lost his job), and, sure, he was grateful to that, but in the end, Harold Hill was triumphant again.

**A/N: Because, seriously, has anyone considered the story from his point of view? I love every single character, so I love to look at things from various viewpoints. And, during practice one day, I randomly started thinking from Charlie's POV. (The musical is over now, though. Sadness! I miss it so much!)**


	8. Disrespectful

**A/N: So, another drabble, and quickly because I had handwritten all this stuff earlier. I'm so depressed now that the musical is over, but I still love The Music Man. I'm currently going through a Charlie obsession, in case you couldn't tell.**

He would never act like this around women, this vulgar, this disrespectful. He would never blatantly check a woman out or say such things to one. In fact, he very much respect women; after all, he had a mother and a sister.

So why was he acting like this? Why was he being this way? He was sure that this woman was very nice, so why? Simple. She was Harold's woman. She was involved with him. She was obviously in love with the swindling, two-bit, thimble rigger, and that was why.

It was wrong to get even this way. It went again everything he stood for, but after all those years, he couldn't help but sink to his enemy's level. He just wanted what he deserved.

**A/N: I look way too deep into the thoughts and feelings of Charlie Cowell. 'Nuff said.**


	9. Let's Just Remember

**A/N: Haven't written one of these in a while. Major cheese alert because I'm in that sort of mood.**

So this is what a crush really feels like.

Let's forget the fact that he's Tommy Djilas and papa wouldn't ever let even me be near someone like him for just a second. Let's forget that a bad boy like himself wouldn't look my way twice, being the mayor's ditzy, sweet daughter. Let's forget all of that for a moment so that I can not think about how different our two worlds are.

Let's just remember how my heart does that notorious fluttering when I see him in the school or on the streets of our small town. Let's remember how great I feel when he remembers my name, says something to me without a reason, or happens to look at me when I pass. Let's remember how I'd give anything to change any situation that could have lead to us getting closer.

And let's most definitely remember that, no matter how impossible it may seem, I've always been a dreamer and a romantic and might just let myself believe there's a chance.

**A/N: I…don't even know what that was.**


	10. One of Them

**A/N: Something a little bit better, since I've watched the musical again recently.**

They crowd around her, the talk to her as if they didn't all hate her just a few days ago, and they prove just how shallow they can be. She likes all this attention anyway.

Once upon a time, she was ignored or given these disgusted looks everywhere she went. Once upon a time, she had no friends other than her books and family. Once upon a time, she was the most gossiped about woman in town.

That had all changed, in only a second. This man, this Harold Hill, had charmed his way into her town and her heart, and now, just because of this, they treated her in a new way. They called her beautiful, they forgot all issues they had against her.

She was even invited to join the dance committee, where only women deemed worthy by _the_ Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn were allowed in. She was welcome there now, she had friends now (even if they were shallow and didn't really care about anything other than the latest gossip) and, better still, she had the chance to see the man who had changed it all for just a little while longer.

She was happy, for once, and, even if it was just until they found something to hold against her, she fit in.

**A/N: Could be better, I might rewrite and clean it up, if I get the idea.**


End file.
